Hestia Jones
Hestia Jones was a member of the Order of the Phoenix during the Second Wizarding War. She was a member of the Advance Guard in 1995. She later escorted the Dursleys from their home to a safe location, along with Dedalus Diggle. She presumably fought in several battles, including the Battle of Hogwarts, and survived the war. Biography First Wizarding War There is no hint that she was in the first Order of the Phoenix during the First Wizarding War, but the possibility cannot be completely excluded. Second Wizarding War Hestia became a member of the second Order of the Phoenix after the return of Lord Voldemort. She presumably fought in several battles during the Second Wizarding War, including the Battle of Hogwarts. She was among the members of the Advance Guard that safely escorted Harry Potter from 4 Privet Drive to 12 Grimmauld Place. While examining the Dursley's kitchen, she found a potato peeler in a drawer and thought it was immensely funny. In 1997, she escorted the Dursleys from their home to a safe location. She was surprised when she saw that the Dursleys did not care about Harry at all. She also got very angry when the Dursleys said that they did not know where Harry was about to go. Later life It is possible that she fought at the Battle of Hogwarts and survived the war. Physical appearance Hestia is described as a younger, black-haired woman with rosy red cheeks. Personality and traits Hestia was a good person who liked Harry Potter and was surprised when she learned that his uncle, aunt, and cousin did not know where he was going in 1997. She was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix and the Advance Guard, showing her bravery. Relationships Harry Potter .]] Hestia seems to like Harry Potter when she first met him in 1995. She was a member of the Advance Guard, a group of members of the Order of the Phoenix which safely escorted Harry from 4 Privet Drive to 12 Grimmauld Place. She met Harry again in 1997, when she and Dedalus Diggle helped the Dursleys hide from Death Eaters. She was surprised and very angry when she saw that the Dursleys weren't proud of Harry, and that they even didn't care about where he would go when he left their home. It is possible that, after the Second Wizarding War, she and Harry remained in contact. The Dursleys .]] Hestia did not have a good relationship with the Dursleys. She was surprised (and very angry) when she saw that they didn't love Harry at all and that they didn't care about where he would go after he would leave their house. However, there may have grown a good relationship between Hestia and the Dursleys since they were hidden from Death Eaters. Order of the Phoenix members .]] Hestia had a good relationship with the most of the Order of the Phoenix members, including Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, and Sturgis Podmore, as they were all members of the Advance Guard in 1995. The most of them were killed in battles. It is unknown how Hestia reacted when she learned about their deaths. She may also have been a friend of Albus Dumbledore and she possibly attended his funeral. Etymology Hestia is named after the Greek goddess Hestia, who is the goddess of the hearth and of the right ordering of domesticity and the family. The link between Hestia Jones and the Greek goddess Hestia is cleverly underlined by Rowling in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, as during Harry's introduction to Hestia, she waves from next to the toaster. Behind the scenes *She might possibly be related to Megan Jones, Peter Jones and Gwenog Jones. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references fr:Hestia Jones Jones, Hestia Jones, Hestia Hestia Jones, Hestia Jones, Hestia